Rain
by fantasiedreamar
Summary: after all what happens to frost when it melts.
1. jack who?

**Holla! I'm not completely sure if I'm going to carry this on depends if I get any reviews! No flames please just like jack flames hurt! **

Jack flew to the lake wiping the frozen tear drops away Jack was fed up, why couldn't the other spirits leave him are! It's his job to spread winter and theirs to do their season so why can't they just leave him alone!

Jack sat in the middle of his pond, silently crying.

"What have we got here then" Jack turned around to see spring holding a knife along with autumn and summer. Summer laughed,

"Is Jack Frost crying?"

"Leave me alone!" Shouted jack in desperation, summer summoned a fire ball and threw it at jack.

"Ahhhh!" Screeched jack as he hit the tree holding his stomach tightly, suddenly vines erupted from the ground tying jack to the tree.

"Oh Jack poor Jack!" Mocked autumn as he summoned a thin pointed stick, "what are we gunna do with you!" Autumn threw the stick impaling jacks arm into the tree.

"Holly shi-" Jack cried in pain.

The stick wedged itself out of jacks arm, and then went back in again and again and again. Jack groaned in pain blood leaking from the numerous holes in his arms. Spring stepped up grinning evilly at jack eyes menacingly glowing, the vines around jack tightened around his waist leaving him winded, struggling to breath he asked "why are you doing this?" They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders "dunno" spring said "it's fun mostly" jack looked disbelieving at them. Summer stepped forward "enough of the chit chat, I want to see you burn."

Time skips...

Jack laid lifelessly on the ground covered in burn and stab marks. No snow fell from the sky no cloud in sight, Jack Frost felt empty like the reason if any reason he had in the first place had gone. Poof into the void. Jack sat up groaning as a massive headache started, jack shivered, wait shivered? "What!" Jack exclaimed in panic he doesn't get cold he is cold!

Ignoring his wounds jack half crawled walked as fast as he could to his lake. It wasn't frozen, this scared jack;

Ever since his birth it's always been covered in ice or freezing but this, this lake was warm. Jack looked at his reflection and gasped. Ocean blue hair fell over his eyes, jack scrambled back in shock at what he just seen.

Jack stayed there for what felt like ever, "okay just look again it could be that I'm passed out right now tied to a burning tree" Jack cringed "oh great now I'm talking to my self!" Jack slowly walked over to the river and bent down eyes firmly closed.

Jack took a deep breath and opened his eyes;

Instead of the icy blue eyes that normally greeted him, was stormy blue eyes, not a snow storm that jack would create when angry but a rain storm that bashed against your windows at night creating creatures out of the trees and making harmless sounds seem like an army of monsters.

_"Jack waters" _

"Who's there?" whispered jack still in shock

_"Jack waters" _

Jack looked around confused but then it hit him, Jack Frost was dead,

He was now jack waters.

Because what happens to frost when it melts?

**Thanks for reading please remember to review xox **

**~fantisiedreamar out~ :D**


	2. the meating

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Updates will be random because of school!**

Seasonal meeting

(In the great hall, everyone is there including the guardians jack is up in the rafters spying)

"Silence!" Shouted Mother Nature, sending a gust of wind at everyone.

"A season spirit has died!" Whispers erupted around the room.

"Who?" Asked north

"Jack frost" half of the people were shocked but the other half was delighted.

"Do you mean ' The Jack Frost' died?" Shouted a spring spirit.

"Yes" replied Mother Nature solemnly

"Yeh!" Shouted the spring and summer spirits in joy!

"Oh well that's nice isn't it!" Someone's voice shouted from the rafters. "I go die and everyone's like rejoice!" A figure flew down from the rafters "I'm touched I really am!"

"Jack frost?" Gasped summer.

Jack scoffed "Na Jack Frost died when you tied him to a tree stabbed him 100 times and then set fire to that poor tree!"

"Summer spring autumn!" Screamed nature, "Why did you do this!"

"I-I..." Stammered summer.

"NO I don't want to hear it," she turns to jack. "My child my poor poor child!" Mother Nature stepped forward but jack took a step back confused. "Come and give your mum a hug"

"What's a hug?" Jack asked, Mother Nature sighed

"It's when someone who cares about you wants to let you know that everything is going to be all right." Nature reached down to touch jacks arm. But as soon as she connected jack flinched back, you see jack has been alone for 290 years and the only contact he has ever had is harmful and so jack doesn't know how to react to what Mother Nature had just done. Nature looked at her son worryingly.

"Are you alright my boy?" She asked concerned. Jack numbly nodded his head.

"I'm sorry but I thought Jack Frost was dead?" Asked bunny

"Oh he is!" Replied jack. "Let me tell you a story, one day a boy called Jackson overland got a pair of ice skates for Christmas and so did his sister Emma overland. Jack promised that he would teach his younger sister ice skating."

"Wait what has this got to do with you?" Bunny interrupted

"Patients kangaroo!" Jack sneered

"I'm not a kangaroo I'm a bunny!" Bunny exclaimed by was cut off by North

"Carry on"

"Thank you! As I was saying, young Jackson promised to take his younger sister ice skating as that was his favourite thing to do! The next morning Emma woke Jackson up and reminded him that they were going ice skating. Jackson put on his cape and grabbed his ice skates from his floor. When he got down stairs Emma was already waiting ice skates in one hand and gloves in the other. They bid there mother fair well, Jackson promised their mother, that they would be safe and ran after Emma. When he reached Emma she had already put on her ice skates and was skating on the ice, Jackson started to worry, he hadn't checked the ice yet so he didn't know if it was safe. "Wait!" Jackson shouted as he ran onto the ice forgetting to put his ice skates on only caring about his sister's safety.

"That's so sweet!" Cooed tooth. Jack ignored her.

"Just as Jackson feared the ice cracked underneath Emma. "Jack, I'm scared!" Emma said.

"Don't move it's going to be alright!" Jackson tried to reassure her

"No it won't!" She cried Jackson thought of an idea

"How about we play a game!"

Once again jack was cut off by bunny "really mate a game how sick are you?" Jack growled and leaped at bunny only to be held back by nature

"Continue" jack glared at bunny but carried on talking.

"I don't want to play a game jack I'm scared!"

"Trust me, would I ever trick you?"

"You always play tricks!" Emma was crying now

"Not this time you just have to believe in me"

Faces around the room grimaced, they knew what was about to happen, they all guessed that the little girl was going to fall in.

" Emma nodded slowly

"I want you to take three steps like this!" Jackson stepped and fake wobbled making Emma laugh, "one" "two and three!" Jackson made it onto safe ice. "Now your turn" Emma took a step forward but the ice cracked. She froze in fright " that's it" encouraged Jackson "just two more steps" Jackson counted under his breath "two" he grabbed a curved sick that was by his foot. "Three" Jackson grabbed his sister around the waist with the hook and flung her onto safe ice, not knowing that he flung himself on the thin ice where Emma had previously been. The ice cracked beneath him, his sister gave a strangled cry but Jackson just smiled and said "I love you Emma don't you ever forget that, don't blame yourself for what happened today, I want to see you again but with a family and a husband! I'll always be watching you my little one, I love you." The ice beneath jack gave way and he plunged into the ice cold water.

Jackson tried to breath but only water filled his lungs, he tried to move but his muscles were not responding. Jackson's body arched in pain at what felt like his blood freezing to a stop and his heart stopped beating. In fact that's what exactly happened, Jackson's blood turned to ice his heart had stopped beating frozen into place, his skin became pale like snow and his eyes the colour of frost. He laid there for what felt like for ever before an invisible forced pushed him out. The first thing he saw was the moon,

It was so big and so bright it seemed to chase the darkness away, Jack Frost. Was what the moon told him, that's all he ever told him."

You, you died?" Spring said.

"Yeh why?" Jack replied, he thought that everyone died in order to become a spirit.

"Didn't you?"

"Uh no! Of course I didn't!" Spring said offended "do I look like a corpse" jack looked at her with a smug smile.

"Well people have different opinions don't they" spring glared at jack.

"Wait, you didn't explain how you're alive?" Someone shouted out from the crowed

"Oh yeh! Well when spring tied me to the tree and summer set it on fire I guess I kind of umm. Melted I guess!?"

"So what are you now if you're not Jack Frost?"

"I'm Jack waters maker and spirit of the rain"

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**

**~fantisiedremar out~**


	3. meeting the guardians

**im not very pleased with this chapter but oh well! hopefully the next one will have more going on! **

Jack silently mourned as the snow fell around him, each snowflake reminding him of his past as Jack Frost, Jack got up and placed his palm to the sky catching a few snowflakes turning them into water.

It was strange not freezing things anymore jack thought as he looked up to the dark sky, thick clouds covering the moon leaving the darkness undisturbed. Jack was thankful that he could still fly, he had no use for his staff now as it burned with him. But the only thing he really needed it for was flying.

creating rain drops jack found was twice as hard and snow, unlike snow which its base was already premade, rain had to be made from scratch which meant sucking water from The sea in boiling hot temperatures. which, jack had slowly gotten used to, arranging the density of the clouds and then scheduling where the next rain fall is next.

Jack flew to his new home in Canada and landed in front of Niagara Falls, the waterfall parted reviling a massive cave, chandeliers hung from the wall. wooden furniture was everywhere an rugs of all colours were scattered around the room, it was a mess but it was home non the less.

Jack yawned as he walked over to his bed which was covered in the thickest fur you've ever seen, jack plopped down onto the duvet sinking down a couple of meters and lied down. Jack let out a sad sigh, after the meeting where he reviled himself to everyone he thought it would be different, that people would actually talk to him, all his time being a winter spirit he nailed down to people generally hating winter there for hating him but now he's the spirit of rain the complete opposite so why do people ignore him!

A not formed in Jacks stomach. Jack got up from his bed looking at it longingly and headed outside. The air was cold perfect weather for rain. Unfortunately some of the rivers in Canada are high so heavy rain wouldn't help. Jack decided that today would just be a cold dry day for Canada and flew off to England.

Jack was sitting in the clouds above England creating tiny drops of dew for the morning, when a figure flew towards him,

"Hello?" Jack said hoping that they would stay.

"Um here!" The air sprite handed him a golden envelope. Jack took it carefully and opened it, inside was a gold letter with white writing printed into it.

_Dear Jack Waters,_

_We request your presents at the North Pole, we have sent you a guide._

_Please come as soon as you get this letter as the situation we need your help for is very dangerous._

_Sincerely, North_

The boy was tugging on my jumper. "Yes yes I'm coming!" Jack stood up on the cloud,

"Hurry up!" Shouted the annoyed boy

"Jeez mate I'm coming!" Jack flew next to the boy.

"So..."

"So what?" The boy snapped

"Wooh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" The wind seemed to smack him in the head "ouch!" The boy was smirking. "Did you do that!" The boy looked offended.

"Of course not that was mother or wind as you people call her!" Jack looked shocked

"Wind has children! She never told me!" The boy looked at him with a 'you're mad right' expression on his face.

"Why would she tell you?"

"Well we've known each other for 390 years! How did that not come up in conversation!?"

"You talk to the wind?" The boy looked shocked, even a little bit impressed.

"Yeh I guess"

"That's so awesome!" The boy said in awe. Jack chuckled

"I guess it is isn't it! Hey I didn't get your name."

"It's libera, it means free in Latin"

"That's cool my names Jack!" Jack put his hand out

"Nice to meet you jack!" They both shook hands.

"You know you're the first person to talk to me in 100 years!"

"100 what!?" Gasped Libera

"Yeh i get very lonely sometimes."

"You know you're not as bad as people say!"

Jack chuckled "What do they say?"

"Um we're here!" Jack froze the tingling feeling that he was trying to ignore intensified.

"Ow!" Screeched jack

"What's wrong?" Asked Libera in concern. Jack tried to answer but the pain was too much.

"C'mon" shouted Libera to the wind. Suddenly they were zooming across the North Pole at light speed.

Soon the two arrived at the North Pole; correction flew through an open window strait into North's study and landed on tooth.

"I found him" grinned Libera sheepishly.

"Ow" groaned jack

"What's is vrong with boy?" North asked in concern

"Well when we reached the North Pole he kind of tensed up and started screaming shouting things like, my blood is freezing!"

"Can you get off me" a muffled voice said.

"Oh yeh sorry" jack said tiredly, jack stood up letting the fairy he landed on stretch her wings.

Jack smiled.

Tooth fainted.

Bunny sighed in annoyance.

"Ya gumby!"

"What!" Replied jack In a defensive tone. North stood in-between them both

"Tooth is alright but jack isn't da?"

"Huh I'm perfectly alright. see!" Jack did a flip in mid-air tumbling over when he finished. North looked at jack with a blank expression

"Of course you are. Sit!" North moved jack into a seat by his shoulders.

"So" asked bunny "why did you say your blood was freezing up" bunny wouldn't admit it but he was worried about the boy, he heard about water sprites that come into contact with the cold, they die almost instantly freezing from the inside out, that's not a death he would wish on any one. Other than pitch but pitch was a different story all together.

"Um" jack started looking around the room to see a set of purple, green, brown, blue and white staring at him. Jack sighed in defeat. "Every time I come into contact with freezing temperatures, I don't mind snow and that lot but it's the Antarctic temperatures, my body stiffens and it feels like." Jack took a deep breath forcing the horrific memory of his death to the back of his mind. "It feels like my blood has frozen and my heart stopped beating."

"Are you alright mate" bunny said picking up on jacks distress. "You look like death"

DEATH, that word kept on repeating its self in jack's mind, images of himself falling into the deep freezing water flashed in front of his eyes. Jacks breathing became irregular. His body started to shake.

"Sandy the boy is having a panic attack send him to sleep!" Shouted north.

Sandy gathered a ball of dream sand In his hand and threw it at jack knocking him unconscious.

"Can someone please tell me what just went on!"

**dunno what that ending was but.? hope you liked it any way dont forget to review! (no flames please if you didn't like it don't review xox)**

**~fantisiedreamar out~**


	4. trust

**hi guys next chapter! hope you like it x**

The guardians were sitting around Jacks silent form, discussing.

"Wake the ankle biter up!" Exclaimed Bunny.

"I think we should let jack rest" stated Libera "I mean he did sound in pain during the flight."

North sighed "ve don't 'ave time though!"

A strangled cry escaped jacks lips, every set of eyes landed on Jack.

The rain spirit started crying mumbling words that no one could understand.

"I think we should wake him up now" Tooth whispered. Bunny coughed "good idea" the guardian of hope walked towards Jack.

"Wake up mate" Bunny whispered, gently tapping jacks head. Jack stopped screaming as soon as Bunny placed his hand on his head.

"Huh?" The giant rabbit asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jack started chanting.

Dream

Jack was starting to regret stealing his memories from the tooth palace. A couple nights before he got his memories he found out he was dead, it was shocking at first, yes but he got used to it. 'Just because I found out I'm dead' Jack thought. 'It doesn't change anything.'

Jack then found out, after observing people's lives, that in order to die you had to of lived. Now Jack didn't communicate with other spirits a lot, but it was common knowledge that Toothina, The Tooth Fairy, as kids call her, was the guardian of memories.

So one night Jack flew high above the tooth palace and landed on the tallest pillar. He flew to the top window and froze it solid, so it wouldn't make a shattering sound of when broke. Then he carefully re drew the frost leaving an empty gap of where the window should of been. Checking for any Baby Tooth's, Jack climbed in.

It was a massive room, tooth boxes piled high. Jack jumped in excitement. 'Where to start' he thought. Jack turned around something was calling him. Jack took two steps closer and there right I'm front of him was a brown haired and eyed boy, so different from his appearance now. But somehow he knew that it was him. 'Jackson Overland' the name read. Jack stroked the lid of the box gently. Suddenly there was a bright light surrounding Jack, pulling him into the very memories he forgot.

Jack saw everything, from seeing his sister as a new born baby to his death. But it was his death that plagued his dreams at night, the way he tried to swim up but all his Limbs failing him. The water so cold that it set his body on fire.

Now after many years Jack regrets ever breaking into the Tooth Palace to find his memory's sometimes it's better to just forget.

Normal time

Jack woke up screaming for someone to help him. The Guardians weren't sure why, but when Jacks voice cried out they all felt like they needed to protect the boy. It may be because he was still a child and that's what they do, or something deeper. They weren't sure.

Jack looked at them, calming down at each second.

"Um Jack are you okay?" Asked Tooth, hovering above his face.

"Um ah yeh" Jack said wiping away the tears. "I - I should go" Jack stammered trying to get up

"Woh mate you're not going anywhere!" Bunny stated pushing Jack down.

Libera looked down at Jack "what happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" accused Libera, "you froze Jack your whole body stiffened at one point, ya fell out the sky like a rock! Kept on screaming ya bloody head off!"

Jacks eyes drifted to the ground.

"Look at me Jack" Libera sighed. "We can't help you if you don't let us in Jack!"

Jack looked up "I- it's strange. So, so strange. Every time it snows I miss it, I miss snowball fights, making adults slip on my ice. What fun can you do with water? Water balloon fights? Yeh sure but I can't conjure up a water balloon! And worst of all" Jack sniffed "I miss the North Wind! I never ride her anymore! I always ride the south, east or west winds!" Jack put his head in his hands. A sudden realisation hit Jack like a punch in the face. "Take me outside"

North's head shot up. "Jack vhy would ve do dat?" Jack looked north in the eyes "just trust me okay?"

North still worried at what the spirit would do shook his head "no I'm sorry Jack but vhat you're trying to do iz to dangerous!"

Jack groaned in annoyance. "Fine!" Jack got up "I'll do it myself!" He walked towards the door but was stopped by Tooth "please Jack its suicide!"

Jack looked into tooth's eyes "I've already died once Tooth maybe I died again to become Jack waters so I doubt dying again would affect me that much" Tooth let go of jack gasping slightly.

In one last feeble attempt to get Jack to stay sandy threw a dream ball at Jacks head, but Jack swiftly dogged it glaring at sandy before slamming the door closed behind him.

**thanks for reading next chapter will be out tomorrow!x**


	5. jack frost?

**heres the next chapter! enjoy dont forget to review x (::) (::) (::) cookies for everyone!**

Stupid Guardians jack mumbled to himself "Suicide my ass!" Jack slammed open the front door gasping in pain as the cold hit him.

"Jack!" Screeched Tooth, as she saw Jack collapse. Jack batted the fairy away. Mustering up all the energy he had, Jack got up painfully making his way out side.

It was cold and it was dark, all Jack cold feel was pain, endless pain.

"Jack!" Someone shouted but it was lost in the wind. Jack staggered forward, each step was like walking on needles, and each breath was like poison. Jack stopped, collapsing in exhaustion. But what should have been a soft, snow bank was a hard surface of ice.

CRACK

The sound exploded through Jack's brain. "No" Jack whispered already fearing the worst. He turned his head to meet the frightful eyes of the Guardians.

CRACK

Jack could feel the ice fall out from beneath him. Suddenly Jack plunged into the freezing depts of the north.

In the back of Jacks mind something told him that he could use the water to push himself up, but Jack found that he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Jack let himself sink further down into the dark abyss.

**Time skippppppppppppppppppppppp**

It was cold it was dark and I was scared but then I saw the moon and it seemed to chase the darkness away.

Jack gasped as he felt life return to his body. He took a moment to assess his surroundings. On his left was a large building, light blazing through the large windows casting a yellow glow on the snow.

Somewhere in Jacks mind told him that yellow snow was never a good sign.

On his right was endless of miles of snow and ice. Jack weighed his chances. Wonder in the snowy waste land not knowing where you are? Or go to the building that looked strangely inviting? Jack's stomach rumbled. House it is then. Jack stepped forward but landed face first into the snow. Jack cringed expecting the cold to bite at his face, but strangely it didn't? Confused Jack got up and brushed himself of. He picked up a pile of snow. Nothing. His hand wasn't cold at all. Something brown caught his attention. He picked it up. It was a staff? As soon as Jacks hand connected with the old wood frost shot out creating beautiful fern patterns.

Jack laughed and leaped up in the air. Panicking for a moment when he didn't go back down. But then the wind lifted him up higher! All Jack felt was joy. He knew he could trust this invisible force.

"Um could you possibly take me to that building over there?" When he didn't move he said quietly "please?" The wind seemed to chuckle at the winter spirits discomfort.

Before Jack new it he was zooming towards the building, jack laughed in delight as the wind messed up his hair 'I missed you Jack Frost'

'Jack Frost' that must be his name! The wind placed jack down in front of two gigantic wooden doors. Jack took a deep breath and took his shaking hand and knocked.

A loud voice could be heard on the other side of the door "who would be outside in this weather?" An Australian voice complained. A click could be heard from inside and then the door handle twisted. Jack stepped back as he door swung open. There right in front of him was a giant rabbit, brightly coloured eggs strapped onto a belt along with four delicate painted boomerangs. The rabbit seemed to freeze "Snowflake?!"

It was like someone switched on a light in his brain, all the memories from last 400 years came rushing back "Bunny?" Jack said weakly before collapsing.

**thanks for reading *gives out ice cream* 000 000 000**


	6. Pitch

**here you are! I'm getting quite good at this updating stuff! thanks for everyone that reviewed, you don't no how much it means to me! happy Halloween if you celebrated it yesterday!**

Jack woke up to a dark room. He sat up, body aching in protest. "Hello?" Jack whispered, but there was no answer. Jack reached to get his staff but all he got was a handful of air. "No, no, no!" chanted Jack as he scrambled up trying to find a light. Eventually Jacks hand felt something square in the wall. "Gotcha" Jack mumbled to himself as he switched on the light.

Light flooded the room making Jack squint a bit, jack looked around the room, searching. A piece of wood could be seen from under the bed, with a gleeful smile, Jack snatched it from the floor. Immediately ice covered the staff, frost started creeping along the floor. "Damn!" Jack shouted in frustration. Jack concentrated, trying to hold back the frost but to no success. Letting a sigh of frustration Jack closed his eyes and imagined the ice melting. For a second Jack felt cold, his eyes snapped open just as the last trickle of water froze. Jack stared at it confused, he closed his eyes and imagined the ice melting again. For the second time Jack shivered. Wide eyed jack said to himself "well that confuses things"

Suddenly the door slammed open making Jack shout in fright. "Jack are you alright?" Tooth zoomed over to the poor winter spirit.

"Tooth out of Jack's mouth da?" Jack shot a grateful look to the Russian.

"Jack mate what happened" Jack cringed slightly at the sound of his name coming out of Bunny's mouth. The snow sprite looked out of the window, a faraway look settled on his face. North coughed to snap Jack out of it.

"All right!" Jack mumbled waving his hand at them. "I collapsed as I was so cold, because you know" Jack said pointing to the snow outside. "And instead of falling on the snow, I fell on…" Jack was cut off by a loud noise. Every one froze for a minute, eyes all trained at the door. Suddenly the noise stopped, silence rang in everyone's ears.

"What. Was. That?" Jack whispered in shock. North stood up pushing everyone behind him.

"Stay 'ere I'll look ya!" numbed by fright all Jack did was nod his head. But Bunny wasn't having any of it.

"Mate it sounded bad North! Like explosion bad, let me come with you!" Bunny walked closer to North. But the big Russian just walked on forward. Just as North's hand touched the door handle it swung open, revealing a very panicked yeti.

"Phil vhat is wrong?" North asked in concern. But the yeti didn't answer instead black sand crept out of his eyes and mouth, the guardians watched in horror as Phil, right in front of them, dissolved into black sand. "Pitch" North growled.

"Holy shit" Jack cursed but no one had the guts to scold him.

"Let's go" North said drawing out his swords, the rest of the Guardians did the same with their weapons.

Slowly the five made their way through the corridors, stopping now and then when black sand slithered around the corner.

Eventually they reached the globe room. Tooth gasped in shock whilst North cried, Jack let out a strangled scream, Bunny growled and Sandy fainted.

The sight that greeted them was full of horror.

Yetis' where trapped, the black sand that was holding them started covering their bodies, filing up their mouths and eyes until you couldn't see any more white. And then the sand disappeared along with the yeti it once held. Screams of elves could be heard as nightmare horses trod on them, there corpses turning into sand as they flew away.

North's grip tightened on his swords. "Well, well, well" a British accent sneered.

"Come out you coward!" Bunny screamed.

"All right! Keep your fur on!" the voice teased, laughing menacingly. Out of the shadows emerged a tall slender man, his features grey, his black hair pulled back from his face. His gold eyes criticizing your every move.

"Pitch" Jack growled, finally finding his voice. "We defeated you once, who saying we can't defeat you again." Jack pointed his staff at Pitch and blasted ice shards at the man trying to piece threw his skin, but to no avail, in fact the grey man just laughed wiping the ice off like it was sugar. "Your ice cant defeat me now Jack! I've learned my lesson. Nothing frozen can hurt me or my children!" Pitch exclaimed, gesturing to everything behind him.

"Ooh who's the poor mother?" Pack teased. Pitch growled at him,

"Don't get to cocky Jack, without your ice your powerless." To prove his point pitch sent a nightmare at Jack, jack shot it with his ice but nothing happened, then the horse kicked the winter prince's stomach, leaving Jack winded and gasping for air. Pitch chucked deeply, sending waves of fear down the guardians spines. "How easy it would be to destroy you all!" Pitched stepped closer to Jack "but like the young Jack here, I'm gunna have a little bit of fun instead!" Pitch snatched Jacks staff and disappeared in to the shadows, taking all his nightmares with him, leaving a very quiet and empty Santolf Closen behind.

**hehe. untill next time!**


	7. Revenge

Bet you didn't think I would update! ha i proved you wrong. Sorry this chapter is short but i'll post a new chapter either today or tomorrow. I'm determined to finish this!

-•••-

Jack got up, gasping as a sharp pain made it self known in jacks stomach. Tooth was over In an instance. "Jack are you okay!" Her violet eyes widening in concern, scanning his body.

And teeth.

For any damage. "I'm fine" Jack smiled reassuringly not wanting any atension on him self. Jack turned his head round. A deep feeling settled in his heart. Every thing was gone. No yetis and no elves that North can trip over.

North.

Oh gods north. Jack scrambled up. Face scrunched up in pain. "Jack?" A Russian voice asked worryingly. 'Stupid' jack thought to him self 'norths not ment to be worring about me it should be the other way round' with a grunt of effort jack walked towards the big man dressed in red.

Once he reached a very concerned and destraugnt North, Jack sat down wih a thud.

"My yetis. My elves. Gone. Gone" wispered North. Hearing those broken words come out of the mouth he considered a father. Jack found a new sort of strength inside him.

Revenge.

He wanted revenge on pitch for taking away what North held so dear. He wanted revenge on pitch for breaking his sole in pieces. For the first time in his life jack was out for revenge and pitch was going to pay.

"Right" Jack stated shattering the fragile silence. Every one looked at him, expectanty. "We can't just sit here a mope all day! Do you think phill would sit here morning if you disappeared." Norths eyes teared up at the mention of the yeti. "No he wouldn't. He would of got every single yeti an elf and rescued you."

"What do you propose then jack?" Asked tooth still wiping her eyes dry.

"We fight."

"No offence mate but your powerless" bunny states the obvious as usual. Jack grinned manicly "that's where your wrong kangaroo! I've got a secrete weapon!" Bunny growled in annoyance at the nick name but was intregued.

"What secerate weapon frostbite?" Jack only laughed putting his pale fingers to his blue lips "it's a secret"

-••••-

"So everyone knows what their doing ya?" Asked North pulling out his swords. Tooth and sandy nodded whilst bunny pulled out his boomerangs and jack stood there hoping between one foot and the other. "Ants in your pants jack?"'asked north bemused. Jack blushed. His face turning blue. "I can't believe it you blush blue!" Laughed bunny at jacks discomfort making the rest of the guardians laugh to. Temperamentally taking there minds off at whay dreadful things happend earlier on that day. But it was short lived though as jack mentioned it was time.

The guardians put on brave faces and walked through the portle North opened.

-•••-

They were in what looked like an abanded street in England, the 30 degree heat beamed down on jacks cool skin making him sweat. "Vhy are ve here?" Asked north to no one in particular.

"It's a perfect place for pitch" muttered bunny. And boy was he right, it was an unusually hot day in England, the sun was high in the sky which created shadows from the buildings creating perfect routes for pitch. And because the temputures was unusually hot, jack couldn't function. In fact he was having a hard time standing up.

"Meh" grumbled jack as he felt him self fall to the ground.

-•••-

When jack woke up he was under a tree. "Huh what?" He mumbled sitting up.

"Good your awake." Am Australian accent said. "JACKS AWAKE"

"Jesus bunny!" Jack exclaimed rubbing his ears.

"Jack!" Squeeled tooth as she grabbed his thin body and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can't breath!" Jack felt tooth being pride off by a stronger pair of hands. "How long have I been out" jack asked rubbing his fore head cringing as water could be seen on his hands.

"Couple of hours give or take" North stated shrugging

"COUPLE OF WHAT!" Jack shouted getting up.

"You collapsed jack! We were worried!" Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Well I'm fine now."

"Yeh the water literary dripping off you says other wise mate."

Jacks stared at his hands. Sure enough they were dripping. Jack smiled slightly, "don't be shocked okay" jack closed his eyes " vhy vould ve be-" North was cut off by jack. He seemed to be melting. His hair changed first going form a snowy white to a sea blue. Then his lips, turning rosey coloured. Finally his skin. Water rushed down every part part of his body, turning the pale, deathly skin into tanned and healthy.

"Wooh jack" bunny said I awe. At last jack opend his eyes, tooth nearly dropped out of the sky. They were no longer light blue crysltes but dark blue, that held storms and oceans in them.

Jack floated in the air. "We still going threw with that plan?" Jack smirked at there dumbfound faces "il be up here okay. Il come down when it's my time" the four gaudains nodded as jack flew up in the air cackling.


End file.
